conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Candiesrgood
Re: Economics If I recall, economic growth is measured based on a combination of how the GDP changed from year to year and current values. There are various other factors that help form an accurate calculation of economic growth including productivity performance, cycle fluctuations, and inflation. As for the recession, a recession can be induced by either too much growth in a short period of time or declining growth as a result of business cycle contraction. I am not entirely familiar with economics myself but generally, those aspects apply to economic growth. I hope this helps you although personally, I don't think you should stress too much on the peculiarities of economics if all you seek is to merely conworld. Regardless, I hope you all the best and look forward with seeing your project. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:11, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Application Thanks for reminding me, and I will definitely take a look at it! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:44, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :I have taken a look at it, and I think following Dog's advice is a good measure. I need to leave now but we can talk more regarding this application tomorrow. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 08:03, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello, are we ever going to go into detail on these countries? Or are we just naming and ploting the lands?.. thanks. (~jon) Hello. You can go into detail on these countries (like I will), it's your choice. You have one extra country candy.Timmy fenton (talk) 13:42, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Timmy fenton 7.42 AM, 12/31/2015 Candy I am having problems editing the Rules section to show current claims.Timmy fenton (talk) 13:50, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Timmy fenton Candy how often do you want to use the Timcave to talk about Trauga-related stuff? The above note was from Timmy fenton Timmy fenton (talk) 13:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Please look at http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Rossland_(Trauga) The formatting is non-standard but i can't seem to find a way to change it.Timmy fenton (talk) 12:35, January 2, 2016 (UTC) I fixed your article problem for you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 07:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Candy? WHat's going on with Trauga? Its now off the most visited list...Timmy fenton (talk) 15:26, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::The most visited list changes from time to time depending on that page's viewer activity. Adding more to the page may re-gain other users' attention which may bring back on the list. [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] 16:32, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Chat Sorry I was busy. I'm there now. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 13:01, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Girlie! Where are you? Meet me in chat here if you're still around. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 13:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Advice From my understanding, there are various interpretations as to what constitutes as a "family of languages". Linguistically, are the languages described mutually intelligible? Even if they aren't, they could still be considered the same "language", albeit different dialects. As the famous saying goes, a language is a dialect with a navy and an army or something to that effect. It also takes politics and culture into account. I would say it could be a family of languages, but it could very well be different Han dialects. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 18:32, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks You're welcome ^^ [[User:Centrist16| ]] 13:43, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Greetings RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE CANDIES. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 17:51, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Infobox No problemo young grasshopperino [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:24, March 16, 2018 (UTC)